jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Songbook
Songbook is an activity in JumpStart Toddlers (1996). It is designed to teach about animals and vocabulary skills for toddlers. Premise The player can interact with a songbook to meet Giggles' animal friends and hear them sing. Description Each page in the songbook focuses on a different animal. There are nine animals: polar bear, cat, lion, crocodile, duck, elephant, whale, zebra, and kangaroo. The player can choose a page by clicking one of the animal buttons at the right side of the screen. Each animal's page can be interacted with and contains a unique song. Each page contains several objects in the background that can be interacted with. The mouse cursor wiggles when it is moved over an object that can be interacted with. Clicking on one of these objects will cause the name of the object to be displayed on the screen and spoken out loud. Clicking on the gold musical note icon at the right of the screen causes the song sequence to play again. This activity doesn't contain difficulty levels. Songs *Cat Song *Crocodile Song *Duck Song *Elephant Song *Kangaroo Song *Lion Song *Polar Bear Song *Whale Song *Zebra Song Digital manual description "Quack! Play with me! Meow! Sing with me, we are the animals! Roar!" Meet nine of Giggles' animal friends and listen to them sing. :To find the "fun-clicks," click your mouse when the cursor wiggles. :Listen to the word for each item and watch the word appear during each animated sequence. :Tap the keyboard for a random animation. :To hear the song again, click on the gold musical note on the lower right side of the screen above the button bar. To see a different animal, click on its picture on the right side of the screen: Educational and Developmental Benefits This animated songbook develops familiarity with animals and their environments. Vocabulary is enhanced by associating the objects in each scene with their spoken words. The label that appears with each object provides exposure to print concepts, a first step in the reading process. Related Topics: Song Lyrics Words in the Songbook The words in parentheses before the written words were spoken but not written. Cat Words: Fur, Tail, Bug, Yarn, Floor, Mouse, Wallpaper, Bell, Whiskers, Eyes, Ears, Paw, Rug, Cheese, Tongue, Jumping Jacks Crocodile Words: Tail, Flower, Snake, Teeth, Eyes, Turtle, Grass, Claws, Toes, Bubbles, Snout, Log, Swamp Duck Words: Eel, Duckling, Waterlily, Wing, Feathers, (Flying) Fish, Duckbill, Eyes, Dragonfly, Tail Elephant Words: Parrot, Fish, Hoof, Ear, Eyes, Tusk, Tail, Strawberries, Coconut, Snake, Trunk Kangaroo Words: Armadillo, Balloon, Cloud (green, yellow, purple), Bunny, Koala, Tail, Baby Kangaroo, Nose, Eyes, Ears, Flowers, Lion Words: Monkey, Banana, Anthill, Tail, Nose, Eyes, Ears, Paw, Bug, Mane, Ants Polar Bear Words: Owl, Iceberg, Bubbles, Fish (jumping), Penguin, Seal, Icicles, Eyes, Growl, Ears, Paw, Tail, Nose Whale Words: Dolphin, Door, Starfish, Octopus, (School of) Fish, Tail, Eye, Flipper, Lighthouse, Flag, Spout, Bubbles Zebra Words: Bird, Ears, Nose, Tail, Snake, Raccoon, Stars, Moon, Mane, Grasshopper, Fireflies, Eyes, Stripes, Hoof Category:JumpStart Toddlers (1996) Category:Activities Category:Vocabulary Category:Activities that teach vocabulary